


"I know..."

by Jeep_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, two sides of Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeep_Girl/pseuds/Jeep_Girl
Summary: Two different scenarios of how I imagine things would have played out if Lena secretly knew Kara was Supergirl all along. One in which Lena is as Luthor as they come. And the other in which she isn't.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	"I know..."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped in my head a week or two ago and I just had to write it!

** Story A **

As Lex lay in the chair, dying, he wore a smirk on his face as he said what he thought would utterly break Lena.

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

Lena, however, simply smirked back as she towered over him.

“I know.”

She put three more bullets into Lex after that just to shut him up.

\-----------------------

Hours later, as Lena approached her group of so-called friends with a bottle of wine, her mind was racing, a chess game in her head playing out as she debated her next moves. She had Kara’s trust, to some extent, even if she has never told Lena her true identity. Lena needed to figure out a way to get Kara to confess it, so she could finally move forward with her plans. She needed Kara’s cooperation if she was going to succeed in bringing the human species to their knees.

\-----------------------

It was a few weeks after game night that Kara finally confessed her secret. And Lena played her part oh so well. Her eyes filled with fake tears as she stood otherwise stoic before the Kryptonian. She listened to the woman’s excuses for keeping the secret for so long, as her mind played through all the ways she could respond. She chooses instead to remain silent in the moment, utterly devastating the Super.

Lena loved the feeling of the power she had over the alien. She knew, in that moment, she could do it, could finally move forward with her plan.

\-----------------------

It was a few days later that Lena reached out to Kara and asked her to come to her office. Kara was there within minutes. Lena watched as Kara kept her distance, afraid that her confession was breaking their friendship.

Oh, how naïve and trustful Supergirl really was.

Lena approached her, stopping just a few steps away from her. She had practiced what she would say several times before contacting Kara. She wanted the words to hurt just enough. Just enough to make what she said and did afterward, that more impactful.

“You know, Kara Danvers has been my best friend for years. Meanwhile, I’ve had this on and off again partnership with Supergirl. Sometimes she trusts me, other times she sends someone to investigate me. Sometimes I am furious with her, other times it was like we were this unstoppable team. So, tell me now, who is the real version of you, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara fumbled through her explanation, trying her hardest to get Lena to understand that her response to Lena having Kryptonite was about her own insecurities about knowing that substance is out in the world, and not because she didn’t trust Lena with all her heart.

Lena knew in that moment, she had Kara Danvers exactly where she wanted her. She closed the distance between the two and heard Kara’s breath hitch.

“I want us to move forward, together, having a partnership and friendship that my brother could have only ever dreamt about. I want us to do this the right way, Kara. No more secrets and no more lies. A Super and a Luthor, protecting the world from threats, no matter where those threats come from.” Lena lets that last part hang in the air. She sees Kara smile widely.

Like a fly to honey.

“I have something for you, to commemorate our new… relationship.” Lena hands Kara the small box. Kara eyes it carefully as she opens it to find a beautiful neckless. It has a slight red tint to it.

“Lena… I love it.”

Lena smiles. “Here, let me help you put it on.”

Kara turns around to face away from Lena without a second thought. Lena smirks as she puts the necklace on the Superhero. Kara turns back around to face Lena, her face glowing with hope.

If only she knew what that necklace really was.

\---------------

It was a slow, methodical process, exposing Kara to just the tiniest amounts of red kryptonite. But Lena was patient. She knew that Kara could be controlled, could be contained, by her. Because she knew the truth long before Kara did.

Kara was in love with Lena.

And Lena planned to use that to her full advantage.

** Story B **

As Lex lay in the chair, dying, he wore a smirk on his face as he said what he thought would utterly break Lena.

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

Lena, however, simply smirked back.

“I know.”

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Lex to die alone.

\-----------------------

As Lena walked up to the door, ready to face her friends, she was a bit anxious. She had known for a long time that Kara was Supergirl. She had just simply hoped that Kara would eventually tell her. But maybe she never will. Maybe Kara doesn’t really trust her to that extent. Lena sighs. She would love for it all to be in the open, but she also knows that it is Kara’s secret to tell.

\-----------------------

It was a couple of days after that in which Lena implemented her plan. It started out small. She reached out to Supergirl through Kara. When Supergirl showed up that evening, Lena couldn’t hide the smile from her face.

“Supergirl, thank you for coming.”

“Of course, Kara Danvers said you needed my help?” The super was blushing as she said this, which only encouraged Lena to continue with her plan.

“Yes, I was hoping you could help me with testing out some new technology I have been developing.”

The Superhero’s eyes light up at the thought of working side by side with Lena Luthor. This makes Lena’s heart jump out of her chest.

They spend the next few evenings practically locked in Lena’s lab, the hero only leaving for Supergirl emergencies.

On the fifth day in a row, it was time for Lena to enact her plan. They were just finishing up the latest test when Lena nonchalantly says, “Thank you again Supergirl for agreeing to this. It means more to me than you will ever know. But we probably need to take a day off tomorrow. I haven’t seen or talked to my best friend Kara Danvers since before we started this project. And if I know her, she is bound to knock my door down to make sure I am still alive. Usually with food in tow to make sure I am also taking care of myself.”

The look on Supergirl’s face, though it was only on her face for a second, is enough to make Lena’s heart hurt. She can tell how guilty Kara feels for not having shared her secret identity with Lena yet.

But Lena is persistent. She keeps pushing.

“Don’t get me wrong, Supergirl, I enjoy spending time with you and working on this project together. But I do miss my best friend.”

Kara finally nods and gives Lena a sad smile. “I’m sure she misses you too.”

Lena returns the smile, ready to deliver the next line she had practiced. She takes a breath, because this next part will be the hardest for her. “Yeah… I don’t know if she misses me like I miss her though…”

This perks Supergirl’s interest, just as Lena had anticipated. “What do you mean by that?”

Lena pretends to think on the question, on trying to find the words she already knows she will say. She gives it a good thirty seconds before finally responding.

“Can you keep a secret, Supergirl? I mean, of course you can. You have to, being a superhero and all.”

The super’s face drops, clearly distraught over this conversation. “Yes, Lena, I can keep a secret…”

Lena’s heart again feels like it is breaking, but she is so close, so close to the big finale.

“I may have accidentally developed feelings for my best friend… you know, of the romantic variety.”

The expression on Kara’s face is unreadable. It flashes between so many emotions, Lena isn’t sure what to think. Disbelief, shock, hope – they all flicker across her face so quickly Lena isn’t sure how Kara is feeling about her confession.

“Lena…”

She smiles at the hero, hopeful that now, Kara will have the courage to tell her the truth, finally. She waits patiently for Kara’s response.

A full minute goes by, with the Superhero staring intently into Lena’s eyes.

“Supergirl?” Lena tentatively asks.

“Kara.”

“What?”

“Lena, it’s me. It’s Kara. I’m Supergirl. I’ve always been Supergirl.”

She takes a tentative step towards Lena.

And then another.

She continues until she is one step from Lena, who hasn’t moved, hasn’t backed away, hasn’t run away. Kara keeps talking, spilling out each and every explanation she has ever thought of.

“I wanted to protect you. I know I should have told you so long ago. I’ve been trying to tell you. But every time I get so scared of how you will react. I’ve been so scared that I will lose the most important person in my life.”

“Kara…”

Finally being able to say her name while she is wearing the Supersuit is something that Lena savors. It’s been so long coming.

Lena takes a step forward, closing the distance left between them. Her face is now inches from Kara, who is standing still, her eyes closed as tears leak out, anticipating the blow up she thinks is about to come from Lena.

“Kara, please look at me.” Kara takes a long, ragged breath before opening her eyes. She sees a soft, gentle smile as she looks into tear filled green eyes.

“I know. I’ve known for a long time.”

“So… when you were telling Super… me… that you had romantic feelings…”

“I knew I was confessing my feelings to my best friend.”

“You’re braver than I could ever be, Lena.”

“You could be brave now, Kara.” The half-smile on Lena’s face tells Kara exactly what Lena means.

Kara smiles in return. “You sure?”

“I did orchestrate this entire scenario so we could finally be honest with each other.”

Kara’s smile widens before she leans in, closing her eyes as she does, and places a gentle, chaste kiss on Lena’s lips. Despite being oh so sweet and innocent, it causes Lena’s body to pulse with electricity. Kara pulls away and opens her eyes, smiling again. But Lena wants, no she needs, more. She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her back in. Kara happily obliges, lifting Lena up off the ground as she floats out of pure happiness.

The only thought going through either of their minds – _Finally_. Both feeling like they were finally _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the two short stories. I'm on insta and twitter at forever_angsty.


End file.
